David and Haley love story
by PLM1991
Summary: sorry no sumery cause i suck at them Story is up for adoption
1. Chapter 1

Sandlot 2

So this story takes place after David and Haley kiss and walk away holding hands.

Haley's POV

David finally grabbed my hand after a little encouragement. As we walked to the group, the boys whistled and the girls shouted "FINALLY!" David and I blushed. They laughed and Penny said "see ya later guys"

_**One week later**_

David and I were waiting for the gang on the sandlot. It was hotter than the fourth of July. When they got here mac screamed "let's go to the beach" we all agreed. I ran home to put on a swim suit. My others were in the wash so I had to wear a small bikini. I heard my door bell ring and answered it. David was standing there with his blue bathing suit and a blue t-shirt. His hands held and old baseball jersey. As I eyed the jersey he said "I was wondering if you wanted to use it to put over your bathing suit" he blushed deep red. "Sure" I said looking at my pink dress that was so not me. I took the jersey from his hands went in the bathroom and put it over my bathing suit. Then we walked out and he grabbed my hand.

David's POV

Haley looked so cute in my old jersey which fit her right above her knees. We meet the others at the beach. I and the boys ran into the water. Haley and the girls started setting up the beach spot with blankets and chairs. I ran up to Haley and pulled her into the water. She screamed as she hit the water with me under her. I laughed. She shook her head before saying "David you could have let me take off your jersey before pulling me in" as she said this she unbuttoned me jersey and tossed it up to our spot. My eyes were closed I was laughing so hard. Then I looked up and saw my girlfriend in a bikini that barley covered her breasts and tied with a string in the back. It was baby blue and lime green striped. She looked amazing she laughed and said when she saw me staring "David it was the only one in my drawers that was clean". "I think that this is my favorite bathing suit of yours" I replied "pervert" she yelled at me. I laughed pulling her into a kiss

Okay so this is going to be a series if someone anyone reviews this chapter so I can tell some ones reading it.

Peace, love, music

Romance writer


	2. Chapter 2

Hey guys

So sorry I haven't been updating this story but I have not received another chapter written by the girl who was writing it and I haven't gotten any other info on it. I have been trying to write a chapter but my computer is being stubborn and has a maximum data it can store and it only has a little left so I am writing a note. But also I am a very busy woman. Both of my two older brothers and my husband and his brothers work so me and my husband's brother's wives have been coming over so we have 18 kids in one house at a time and it is crazy. Also, drum roll please, my youngest son came home from the hospital. He and Ava are twins and the reason he had to be in the hospital is because what basically happened is Ava squished him between her and my spine so his nutrients were almost cut off and he had no room to grow so when he was born he was only 3 pounds 14 ounces and had to be in the NICU or the intensive care unit for babies. Any way he is fine, but he came home on oxygen so he has been keeping us on our toes. His name is max and so ya. Any way since my brothers have no girlfriends and are not married and live with us, they each have a daughter and I watch them plus my little 10 year old brother so it is absolute chaos. So I would have loved to have written you guys a chapter but I barley have time to use the bathroom let alone sit down, watch a TV show and write a 3 page story on it but I promise I will keep you posted and maybe write a story by the end of the summer if I have enough space on my computer and if I don't lose my mind by then. Wish me luck!

Peace, love music

Romance writer

PS. If you know how to fix your computer leave a review/ comment and or PM message me

PPS. If you want to know who in all gods' creatures I am talking about look at my profile and the world will make sense again


End file.
